<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOSTALGIA by Ashlings_BlackSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030362">NOSTALGIA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlings_BlackSwan/pseuds/Ashlings_BlackSwan'>Ashlings_BlackSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, Author Commentary, Poetry, Real Life, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlings_BlackSwan/pseuds/Ashlings_BlackSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my feelings on this horrible year. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOSTALGIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I miss everything.</p><p>Feelings, mostly.</p><p>The feeling of greeting a friend in class, at university, and all having coffee together between classes.</p><p>The feeling of running to the train station and finally hopping on the train just in time, heart beating through my chest, cheeks burning because of the cold wind, but finally being in the warm familiarity of the train back home.</p><p>I miss driving home from the train station, when the sky is dark and I’m the only one on the road. I’m blasting my favorite songs and my stomach keeps growling, hungry, but happy.</p><p>I miss eating Sunday lunches with my grandmother, the fireplace sending red sparks flying in the air, the smell of food and fire and laughter fill the room -always too hot, but that is how humanity feels like.</p><p>I miss getting lost, being allowed to roam freely and aimlessly around the city, exploring without worrying about “Oh, what if they find out I’m too far from home?”</p><p>I miss seeing people’s faces without the masks on. I miss the days when no one cared if you stood too close to them in line, when no on gave you suspicious looks if you sneezed.</p><p>I miss singing my heart out on my way to the train station, so early in the morning. The sun just starting to rise, the sky slowly getting greenish and white and yellow.</p><p>I loved seeing how the seasons passed, noticing the frost on the grass and how the fog enveloped the dark trees.</p><p>I miss what now I know was freedom,</p><p>and what then was just another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>